BItter sweet love
by PandaLover197
Summary: Emily and Zoe are abused young girls who are best friends. They decided to stay longer at school just for a little bit. They realized that it wasn't their school. Read and find out. Hope you like it, it's my first story.


"Get out, you worthless piece of trash!" said a woman hitting a young girl.

"Why are you still here anyways?! All you ever done, was took up the space we have and cry like a baby!" yelled a man agreeing with the woman.

"Get out of here you ugly piece of trash!" yelled the woman furious. The girl they were yelling at hurried out and ran down the street until she stopped at a grocery store.

This was normal for two girls who are best friends. They take beatings from their parents every day and support each other as much as they can.

"Hey, Emily!" yelled a blonde hair girl with black glasses and running towards the other girl.

"Hey, Zoe," replied the girl now known as Emily. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh nothing just the usually and it doesn't hurt that much," answered Zoe. She glanced at the grocery store's clock and was horrified at the time she saw. "Oh my goodness we're going to be late!" she said running and pulling Emily along. They made it to the school in time and went to their classroom.

"Oh look, the ugly dorks are here," said a girl with a ponytail to her friends. The girl had brown hair and a blue streak in it.

"Who do you think you are talking to us like that when you don't even know us?" said Zoe angrily walking up to the girl.

"We think we are better than you dorks and who are you to talk to us like that when your only friend if that quiet loser over there?" answered one of the girl's friends.

"Well at least I have a real friend and not some fake friends," Zoe said taking a seat. The girl was about to make a comeback when the teacher arrived.

"Sit down class and be quiet," said the teacher. The teacher was in her mid-30s and wore scarfs almost every single day. The teacher started to write something on the chalkboard.

"I'm going to get that dork and her friends later at lunch," whispered the girl. Her friends giggled at that.

"Savannah, you have detention," said the teacher still writing on the chalkboard.

"But I wasn't even talking!" lied the ponytail girl, Savannah.

"Don't lie to me Savannah and I heard what you said about Emily and Zoe. You also have a phone call home today!" said the teacher daring her to say anything else. When she didn't, the teacher started to teach until the bell finally rings for lunch.

"Let's go to lunch, Emily," said Zoe pulling Emily along with her. They started to blush when the two boys came towards them. The boys just happened to be their crushes.

"Hey, you're uglier than I thought," said a boy laughing and the other boy joined with him.

"What did you expected Ben? They are always ugly and never will be pretty with those glasses of theirs and I bet that they don't even shower," commented the other boy.

"You're right Pete. Let's go they're not worth our time," said Ben walking away with Pete. The whole lunch room looked at Emily and Zoe after that and started to laugh.

"That's what happens when you mess with me," said Savannah smirking. "Did I make you girls cry? I'm so sorry I didn't know one of you had a crush on my boyfriend." she said smirking and taunting them. She made the word boyfriend extra-long.

"Let's go, Zoe," whispered Emily who was near breaking point. Zoe was crying a bit and was about to say something back to Savannah when she saw how broken Emily was. It was all over her face. Zoe agreed to go and they went to the class and finished school.

"I don't want to go home," said Zoe trying to make a conversation.

"Me either, I just want to stay here." Emily said while walking. "I don't want to go home," she said as a tear escape her eyes. "Can we stay here for a little more?"

"Sure, I don't want to go home either," replied Zoe knowing that Emily knows the reason why. They walked outside just right outside of the school, but no in plain sight. They are in the back of school where it's covered in leaves. As soon as Zoe made sure no one was there, Emily started to cry. She cried about how abusive her parents are and how she gets bullied.

"It will get better soon," said Zoe rubbing Emily's back.

"How do you know?" asked Emily as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know because I have a feeling," replied Zoe with a faint smile. She hugged Emily. "No matter how things are I will always be here for you and besides I'm your best friend right?"

"Yeah," said Emily feeling comforted. "And I will always be here for you too."

Zoe smiled and then a faint white light appeared around them and swallowed them whole. "What the heck?!" exclaimed Zoe pointing at the disappearing white light.

"What's the matter, Zoe?" asked Emily looking at where she was pointing at. "There's nothing there."

"There was white light disappearing!" replied Zoe. Emily looked at where she pointed at again and shook her head.

"Are you ok, Zoe?" asked Emily worried for her best friend.

"Yea, but I was sure there was a white light right there," answered Zoe shaking her head up and down. "Maybe it's because I had a hard day today."

"Let's go home before it gets dark," said Emily pulling her best friend along with her.

"Wait….this isn't our school," said Zoe noticing how bigger the school is. "Why is there that weird leaf sign," said Zoe pointing to the sign in front of the school while following her best friend.

"Because it's the Konoha sign," said


End file.
